The Yule Ball With Malfoy?
by schoolisgreat
Summary: Hermione is having a bad day at the Yule ball then she ends up beside Malfoy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hermione POV

The yule ball! Imagine if your date was Viktor Krum. THE VIKTOR KRUM! I'm so excited! The ball is in only 1 day away. I can remember exactly how he asked me out….

FLASHBACK:

I was sitting in the library when suddenly a figure loomed over me ( because my head was stuck in a book ). He coughed to get my attention. It sounded so heavenly that I smiled like crazy! He realised my dazed expression and chuckled. That just made me go farther into my daydreams. Till I remembered that she did not act that way! I quickly put on the usual mask on her face. A girl like me should not be dazed by a boy. She had thought. But then the most spectacular thing happened! HE ASKED: "Hermione would you go the ball with me?" I immediately sprung myself into his arms and squealed: YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL. He laughed again. I felt my whole face redden. But he just kept laughing at my blush.

END FLASHBACK

That was just a week ago but I can remember it like it was yesterday! I HAVE A DATE WITH VIKTOR KRUM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My friends kept trying to sneak the answer of whom I am going with to the ball. Like when they were talking about Hagrid. " Hagrid and those skrewts!" I had said then all of a sudden one of them would ask " Who are you going to the ball with?" Of course, I was used to this and said "nice try" but this time I yelled over my shoulder running " I got to get ready for the ball!" I could just hear them say with bewilderment " but the ball is in 3 hours!" As I turned the corner. I ran to where I said I would meet Ginny. She literally begged to do my hair and makeup. So when she wasn't there I started to worry. Where could she be? I walked down to the room or requirement. Just in case she was there to do her homework in peace and quiet ( of course with a boy ). When I got there she wasn't there! So I went to see if Ron or Harry had seen her. But on the way, I bumped into peeves who threw dungbombs at me. I had to get that horrible stench out of my hair, clothes, and off my body! So I very quickly ran up to my dorm room. People who saw would have thought a hurricane just went through the corridors! When I finally got all the stench out and off me, I saw Ginny. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE 1 HOUR AGO! I GOT A DUNGBOM FLUNG AT ME BY PEEVES BECAUSE I WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU!"-

I was cut off when Ginny yelled back " PEEVES TRAPPED ME IN A CLASSROOM AND TOOK MY WAND! DID YOU KNOW THAT, I JUST ESCAPED THAT ROOM. NO! BECAUSE YOU WERE TO BUSY THINKING ABOUT HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP! NO CARE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME!" "Sorry" I mumbled. "Yeah, you should be! Now let's get to getting you ready!" By the time Ginny had finished with me, I didn't look like myself, I looked like a completely different girl. I looked beautiful. Ginny had just finished herself, and she looked beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was walking down the stairs in my periwinkle blue dress, light makeup, and my hair up in an elegant knot on my head. I did look beautiful! I just hope that Viktor feels the same way! I see him through my excited eyes. He is leaning against one of the poles in the entrance hall. He looked so handsome! But then when I walked down he scoffed at me and went to find a different girl. Her eyes started to water. Not that long after that, she was full fledge crying. When Ron suddenly came up to her ( of course he was a git so he did not realize that Hermione was crying hardly) and asked what she was thinking for going to the ball with Viktor Krum. She ran off crying, if possible even harder. Hermione ran blindly out of the hall. No one noticed her go but one boy that quickly went to go comfort her. Hermione finally stopped running and sat down. She found out that she was situated right under a tree near the lake. Then she saw a figure. As it came closer she realized it was male. Then when he got even closer she saw that the figure had white blonde hair. The male figure stepped in the light of the full moon on the Christmas Eve night. THE FIGURE WAS….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THE FIGURE WAS …..

DRACO MALFOY!

She expected that he would have a smirk on his face he didn't. How strange! When she was expecting him to snarl or make fun of her, he surprised her with a soft concerned voice. Concerned voice! She was startled, Draco Malfoy never sounded concerned about anybody! Let alone her. The mudblood. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked over and saw Malfoy staring at me with concerned eyes. Then he asked the most bizarre question that I would never have expected in all her life to hear. " Are you ok?" I started to feel my cheeks warm up. WHY would Malfoy get me to blush by asking if I was ok? Then he said "Hermione?" It snapped me out of my thoughts. He never called me Hermione. It was always Granger or Mudblood. Why was he calling me Hermione? All she could say was "hmmm". He repeated his question. " Viktor and Ron, that's why. Are you happy now? She asked while she felt her salty huge tears fall down her cheeks. "No!" " I won't be happy till you are ok and are happy!" That took her by surprise. He cared? "Ok?" " I care. What did Weaselbee and Krum do Mione?" " Promise to not make fun of me or tell anybody?" " I Draco Lucius Malfoy promise to never tell anyone or to make fun of you." What Malfoy made a promise? " fine" "I was all excited for the ball and took about 3 hours to get ready. But when I got down to my date Viktor Krum. He scoffed at me and said that he was waiting for a different girl. I was crying when Ron came over. He did not realize I was crying and started to scold me for going to the ball with Viktor Krum which made me cry harder."Hermione said sadly. " Well, they're gits. They should have been nice and danced with you. They are missing out on the best dance ever!" "Will you Hermione Granger dance with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Will you dance with me?"

"sure! But only because you helped calm me down, and I owe you."

"Ok! Then let's dance!" said Draco excitingly. He raised his wand and produced music. It was a slow song. So that her and Draco would be closer together. ( Draco did this on purpose ).

Hermione point of view:

Dancing with Draco was so fun he twirled me all around the palace grounds ( very big so we were dancing for a long time). Then he leaned closer to me oh no what is he doing?!

Draco's point of view

We had been dancing for a while now. I was having the most fantastic time ever imaginable. Then I automatically started to lean in towards her. What was I doing? Idiot Draco stop leaning in. I chanted in my head. But no matter how much I tried, I could not stop my body from leaning in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was not moving. She was still shocked. To shocked to even move a finger. But then his lips softly crashed into hers. She responded right away. Making a huge smile forms on Draco's cute, plump lips. They were both in deep bliss when he suddenly wrapped his hands around her waist and crawled his hand up the back of her shirt. She gasped but let him continue up her back. Till he was massaging her back with tiny circles. It felt so good she never wanted him to stop. But she knew that she would have to stop so she can go back to the common room without Harry and Ron knowing she had been with Draco or wondering where I was. So she broke the kiss and heavily breathed out that she had to go. Once she pulled herself out of his arms she felt cold because Draco had been keeping her warm on a cold winter night. Harry and Ron were not in the common room thank goodness! I wouldn't have to explain everything about her favourite night of her life.

* * *

Done

I hope you enjoyed it! It was my first fanfic ever. Feel free to give whatever opinion you may have. I would like to improve my writing. Please don't use vulgar language in any review or pm you may want to give.


End file.
